Boots and Boys: They Bring Me So Much Joy
by likeasouffle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally get a whole night all to themselves. Blaine gets up the courage to tell Kurt about his fixation on feet.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock knock._ "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Finn looked up from the game he was playing on his phone and smiled at Kurt in the open doorway.

Kurt entered Finn's room and softly closed the door behind him. He stiffly walked over and sat facing Finn on the bed. He straightened his blazer, took a breath, and raised his chin. "I was wondering if it would be ok if, this weekend, you could be, um... elsewhere." He blushed but retained eye contact.

Finn's eyes widened in surprise. "Hm." He turned off his phone. "Well... I was kind of going to ask you the same thing."

"I see." Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, there are two nights available. Maybe we could split up the weekend."

Finn nodded. "Ok, but I want Saturday night. It'll probably take me all day Saturday to convince Rachel to sleep over anyway."

"Well, since my dad and your mom aren't leaving until late on Friday, and you get at least until noon on Sunday, I want most of Saturday. Like until the afternoon."

"Deal. I won't come home until three, but you have to be gone before then."

"Deal." Kurt sighed, relieved, and smiled slightly.

"Kurt..." Finn looked troubled. "Do you... Are you and Blaine gonna go all the way?"

"No. No no, definitely not. I'm so not ready for that yet."

"Ok." Finn nodded.

Kurt blushed. "But there are lots of other things we can do. And, I'm actually also really looking forward to the just sleeping part, and waking up together. It seems so romantic and intimate. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like, everyone thinks just because two people want to be alone together, they just want to have sex all the time."

"When really, privacy is important for so many other reasons," Kurt agreed. "I can _not_ wait to move out. It's like, I'm at the point where if I want comfort or anything, I want it from Blaine, not my dad, but I can't do anything about it because we're not even allowed to shut my door and snuggle."

Finn grinned. "This weekend is gonna be awesome."

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting at his desk in his room, with the door closed, using headphones so no one would hear what he was watching on his laptop. He was browsing his favorite porn site, which was strictly for gay porn, and was more of a portal really: a lot of thumbnails that link to free videos on other sites, all organized into categories. The "feet" category was what currently had his attention.<p>

He clicked on one video that turned out to be a closeup of a man's crotch, clothed in jeans, being rubbed rather aggressively by a boot-clad foot. The foot moved up over the man's visibly hard cock, and down, sometimes changing angle and squashing his balls, over and over. Blaine skipped forward a little, and the scene was the same. There didn't seem to be any changes in angle, any faces, and there wasn't even that much in the way of vocal sounds.

He skipped to about halfway through the video. The jeans were gone, and the boot was now rubbing the man's naked genitals. Oh wow. What would those grips feel like? Would it hurt? Blaine unzipped his pants and stroked himself through his underwear. The boot in the video was plain black, but not shiny, and it was solid, like a men's work boot. It had no color or decoration of any kind, and Blaine wished, not for the first time, that the people who make porn had Kurt's taste in clothing.

Blaine kept touching himself with his left hand so he could use his right to skip to near the end of the video. The foot was rubbing faster and the man could be heard grunting and gasping. The man's cock was being pressed hard against his stomach by the boot's thick sole, and all at once his muscles tensed, his hips jerked, and come shot out from under the boot across his stomach. Blaine reached into his underwear to stroke his cock firmly, skin on skin. The foot in the video kept rubbing, more slowly, getting the boot shiny with come. It was over quickly.

Blaine pressed the back button to browse the "feet" category again, to find something hotter. He ignored the videos about foot tickling; those seemed more cute and funny than sexy. He skipped the ones about trampling. Being walked on just seemed painful, especially when big strong men were involved. One thumbnail caught his eye and he clicked it.

One man was on his back, bent at the waist, being fucked, his toes in the mouth of the man who was fucking him. He was making the most delicious sounds, moaning wantonly, and he was so flexible. The camera moved between wide shots of the entire scene, to closeups of the men's faces, focusing at times on the feet being licked and sucked, toes wriggling. They both looked so into it. Blaine stroked his cock faster. He switched to using his right hand, deciding he wouldn't need to skip ahead or change videos for some time.

Blaine was so turned on. The closeups allowed him to see all the details: the arch of the foot, the man's tongue flicking between the little toes, the wrinkles at the back of the ankle as the angle changed and the leg muscles flexed... Blaine pushed his hips forward on his chair and leaned his shoulders back, fist pumping as he brought himself closer to orgasm. Suddenly his phone rang.

Blaine stopped his movements, but squeezed his cock, closed his eyes and threw his head back, breathing deeply. Then he checked the name on his phone. Kurt. He smiled. He didn't really want to miss a chance to talk to him. He paused the video, removed one earbud and managed to answer on the fourth ring, breathing as quietly as he could.

"H -" He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Please tell me you're free on Friday night."

Blaine laughed. "I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you?"

Kurt sounded unusually soft and... nervous? "Seriously Blaine. I have a proposal for you, and I'm really excited about it, so don't say no ok?"

"Ok." Blaine gripped his neglected cock and tried to breathe more softly.

"Ok. My parents are going away this weekend, and Finn is going to be out of the house from Friday night to Saturday afternoon, and I was wondering if you would like to come over. And um. You know. Sleep here."

Blaine gasped. His cock twitched in his hand. "Yes. Yes I would. I absolutely have no other plans. And if I do I'm canceling them."

Kurt laughed breathlessly. "Ok. Good. Well, I'll see you on Friday then?"

"I'll come over right after school."

"Oh, no, not _right_ after school. My parents aren't leaving until after dinner, and they can't know you're here."

"Then take me out for dessert, and we'll stay out until they're gone. I can't wait to see you." Blaine couldn't help it. He started stroking his cock again.

"Me neither. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Blaine pressed end, and dropped the phone on the floor. He frantically fisted his cock, his mind filled with images of fucking and toe licking, and of seeing Kurt naked in bed. He came in record time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Kurt a long time to choose his outfits for Friday. He needed more than one, because he didn't want to risk wearing the perfect outfit to school and getting slushy all over it. As it turned out, no one had thrown any slushies at him. In fact, the day was going rather well. The Hummel/Hudson family dinner went off without a hitch, and Kurt had been allowed to leave the house to hang out with Mercedes. Or at least, that's what he'd _implied_ he was doing. Finn wisely kept up the charade.

Their parents had been nervous at first about leaving their teenagers home alone all weekend, but they'd finally been satisfied by Kurt's statement of "Disgusting. If I hear a _single_ lusty Rachel Berry moan coming from Finn's room, I'm going to march in there, ruin the mood, and make sure everyone is fully clothed," along with Finn's declaration that "There's no way gay sex is happening in here while I'm around." And technically, neither of them had been lying.

So Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a booth in Dairy Queen eating soft serve ice cream cones. Kurt's was plain vanilla, and Blaine's had chocolate sauce on it. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the scandalous things Blaine was doing with his mouth. His soft lips, with a little chocolate smudged on the corner. His nimble tongue, swirling around the tip of the ice cream. Yeah. Getting dessert had been a _great_ idea.

When they were almost done eating, Kurt received a text from Finn. "They're gone. Going to Puck's now. Have a good night." So Blaine popped the remainder of his cone into his mouth, Kurt threw the rest of his away, and they headed out to the car. Kurt was giddy with excitement and skipped a little in the parking lot. Blaine smiled and watched Kurt's feet.

"I really love your boots," he said.

The boots in question were ankle length, covering the lower part of Kurt's calves. They were red velvet Doc Martens, with black laces and yellow stitching. Kurt had chosen them specifically to match his red button-up shirt, and was wearing black skinny jeans to show them off better. Kurt smiled widely at Blaine, and strutted a little, feeling confident. "Why thank you," he grinned. He noted the way Blaine's eyes followed the movement of the fabulous red boots. It was so nice to have a boyfriend who took the time to notice his outfits, and take an interest in the details. What a gentleman.

* * *

><p>When they got to Kurt's house, Blaine kicked his shoes off at the door and they headed straight up to Kurt's room. Kurt bent over to untie his laces, but Blaine stopped him. "Let me."<p>

Blaine watched as Kurt smiled and sat delicately on the bed. Blaine knelt on the floor, and stroked his hands all the way down Kurt's legs, from the top of his thighs, over his knees, down the muscles of his slender calves. He undid the laces and loosened them slowly, continuing to stroke Kurt's leg with the other hand. He kissed Kurt's knee as he carefully slid one soft velvety boot off, revealing the narrow ankle and the sock-covered foot. He used both hands to gently massage Kurt's foot as it moved and flexed.

Kurt laid back on the bed and sighed. "That feels good." His toes curled in Blaine's hand.

Blaine squeezed and pressed harder with his fingers, along the arch, into the padded ball of the foot, between each toe. Blaine's cock was getting hard already, just from this, from touching so intimately this part of Kurt that was so hidden all the time, so sensitive. He watched Kurt's chest rise and fall with his breaths. He pulled off the other boot and rubbed that foot as well, just barely resisting the urge to stroke himself through his pants.

Blaine released Kurt's feet and crawled up the length of Kurt's body, up onto the bed, kissing him everywhere the whole way. He kissed his legs, his hips, his stomach, his chest. He felt Kurt's hands latch onto the back of his head, gripping his loose curls. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, then his face. He laid his body on top of Kurt's, straddling one leg, ground his hips down, and moaned into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt kissed back hungrily, pressing his tongue against Blaine's, biting his bottom lip. Both of them were breathing heavier; both of them were hard. They rocked against each other. Blaine could feel Kurt's cock digging in to him. He jerked down against it harder.

Blaine reached for Kurt's leg, the one he wasn't straddling. He pulled it up toward him, bending it at the knee, so he could keep stroking and touching as much of it as possible while he continued kissing Kurt. God, he wanted to jerk off onto Kurt's feet, watch his come drip between his toes. He bucked harder, gasping at the thought of it. He was so hard. The way Kurt was moving under him, grinding up against him, moaning...

Blaine rolled onto his side on the bed, legs still tangled with Kurt's. He kissed him softer, rolled his hips slower, trying to calm down a little. He found Kurt's hand and entwined their fingers. Oh yesss, he was still so hard, every movement felt like electricity, shooting from his cock where it pressed against Kurt, to every part of him, across his whole body. Kurt's eyes were closed and his lips were dark red.

Blaine said "Can I tell you a secret?" He was smiling with nervousness and embarrassment.

"Yes." Kurt opened his eyes. He sounded breathy and excited.

"I um," Blaine laughed. "Well I'm nervous about it. I'm not sure what you'll think."

"I'll do my best to be open minded."

"Ok. Here goes. I kind of have a, um..." Blaine took a breath. "A foot fetish."

Blaine was surging with adrenaline. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Please don't be freaked out by this.

Kurt blinked. "Is that a real thing?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, it is. It's supposedly pretty common."

"Oh."

Blaine kissed Kurt some more, and Kurt kissed back, like nothing had changed. So far so good. No freakouts yet. Blaine pulled back again and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I was wondering if, um, it would be ok... I was wondering if I could lick your feet."

"Oh, Blaine. No." Kurt let go of his hand. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm not ready..."

"Ok. That's fine."

"I'm sorry." Kurt stroked Blaine's hair.

"That's ok." Blaine cringed and mentally cursed himself.

Kurt pushed Blaine's chest away, put distance between them, laid back on the bed, just breathing, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe we should just do something else for a while."

"Whatever you want."

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on the couch, watching the episode of American Idol Kurt had recorded the previous night. Kurt liked having Blaine's arm around him. It was comforting. It made him feel a little less like a total fuck up.

Kurt was angry at himself for rejecting Blaine the way he had. He had probably ruined the whole night. Everything had been going so well.

He had managed to distract himself from his thoughts for a while, by critiquing the performances on the show, and chatting about what a tragedy it was that Pia had been voted off so early, and whether Casey would have done better if he'd been more traditionally handsome, and how likely it was that one of the country singers would win. But Blaine clearly wasn't paying attention to the show, and they probably needed to talk about what had happened.

Kurt steeled himself for a tough conversation. He took a deep breath and paused the TV.

"About before..." he started.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine kissed his cheek.

"It's just, I really wanted tonight to be really special and romantic..."

"I know, I'm sorry." Blaine frowned.

"No! No it's not your fault. It's me. I didn't make it clear what my expectations were."

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

"I mean I really like being close to you, and the stuff we were doing before," Kurt said.

"It's ok, we can just keep doing that. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything."

"I know. I hope I didn't ruin everything. I just, I'm not ready to go all the way yet..."

"Wait, what?" Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Who said anything about going all the way?"

"Um." Kurt tilted his head.

"I never said I thought we were going to do that tonight."

Kurt put his hand over his face. "Oh my god. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not."

"I thought..." He laughed. "I mean, you said you had a fetish, and then you wanted to do fetishy... things. I thought fetishes were part of sex. I thought the point was to make sex better."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's wrist, and pulled his hand away from his face. He looked into Kurt's eyes. "We don't have to have sex just because we do other things. I mean kissing is part of sex too, and we kiss all the time, without having sex. Right?"

Kurt blushed and laughed, embarrassed. "I feel so stupid."

"Kurt, is that the only reason you said no? Because you didn't want to go that far?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just so nervous about telling you. You know. About my... foot thing. I thought you would think I'm really weird."

"No, you're not." Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek. "Well... yeah, you are. But weird is ok." He giggled.

"So you're alright with it?"

"I'm... not sure yet. I don't really know anything about it."

Blaine turned and sat cross-legged on the couch, so his whole body was facing Kurt. He took Kurt's hands in both of his. "Ok. Ask me questions."

"Ok..." Kurt smiled and looked at their hands. "Have you ever done that stuff before?"

"No. Not in real life. It's all in my head right now. Well..." Blaine blushed. "And in. You know. Movies."

"They make porn about that?"

"They make porn about anything you can think of."

"Do they make porn about being sung to by a choir of cute guys in matching uniforms?"

Blaine cracked up laughing. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's hands. "You're hilarious."

"I just, I don't get how it's a porn thing. I mean, is that all there is to it? You know, the licking?"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "That's definitely not all there is to it."

"So it gets more porny than that?"

"Yeah, it really does."

Kurt thought about it. Then he turned a little green. "Oh my God! Ew!"

"What?"

"Oh gross Blaine!"

"What did I do?"

Kurt pulled his hands away and flailed. "One time I clicked on something and it was - Ok this _better_ not be what you want to do, because there is absolutely no way -"

"Kurt -"

"They were sticking things in this guy's butt, like whole hands and things - "

"Kurt!"

"I am not putting my feet in your butt!"

"Kurt, calm down!" Blaine was laughing uncontrollably again. He couldn't help it. "It's ok! You don't have to! I don't even want you to!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Kurt crossed his arms and took deep breaths. "You're not lying?"

"I'm not lying." Blaine laughed some more.

"Ok. Good. Because really. Ew."

Blaine grinned. "I thought you were going to try to be open minded."

"I'm extremely open minded. Shut up. Tell me how it gets more porny."

"Well... Some of it involves actual sex, which we're obviously not ready to do yet."

"Like how?"

"Ok, say, for example, you were on your back while I was, um, inside you."

"Wait, so you're the one that gets to be on top in this scenario?"

"Just... for the sake of argument."

"Ok."

"And if I was sort of, upright, you could have one leg up so your foot was up near my face while I was, um, while we were..."

"So... foot licking and sex at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well that seems relatively not weird. All things considered." Kurt shoved Blaine's shoulder teasingly.

Blaine shoved back lightly. "What else do you want to know?"

"Um... One thing first. Lie down."

"What for?" Blaine grinned and started to do as he was told.

"Just do it. On your back." Kurt crawled over and positioned himself over Blaine, with one knee between Blaine's legs. He lowered himself down to press their bodies together, and moved in slow circles, watching Blaine's face the whole time. "Ok, now... tell me more about what you want to do with me."

Blaine closed his eyes and gasped. "Mm. That feels good."

"Not what I asked you."

"Ok. I want, um... a footjob."

"What's that?"

"It's where, ah, you would rub me..." Blaine moaned as Kurt rocked harder against him. "You would rub my cock with your feet. Oh..."

"Through your clothes? Or naked?"

"Naked." Blaine threw his head back and tilted his hips up toward Kurt.

"Would that feel better than if I used my hands?" Kurt reached down between them and pressed his hand against the front of Blaine's pants.

"I don't know. It would be hotter. Mm! Oh Kurt..."

"What else?" Kurt undid Blaine's zipper, then sat up a bit so he could use both hands to undo the button.

"I want to suck your toes." Blaine was panting, and his cock was getting so hard, twitching against Kurt's careful hands.

"Dirty or clean?"

"I don't know. Clean."

Kurt pulled Blaine's cock through the slit in his underwear, and just held it, testing its weight and smoothness in his hand. "What else?"

"Kurt, _please_." Blaine bucked his hips upward, pushing his cock through Kurt's fist.

Kurt started pumping, slowly, hesitantly. "What else?"

"God, I want you so much. I want to come on your feet. I want to bite them. I want to paint your toenails and make you walk outside barefoot, make you show everyone. Anything. Just, God, Kurt. Anything." Blaine jerked his hips up and down, threw his head to the side, gripped Kurt's forearms in his hands.

"And what do I get?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want to take turns. We'll do one of your fantasies, then one of mine, and we'll switch back and forth."

"That sounds amazing. I want that too. I want that so much." Blaine arched his back and turned his head to face Kurt, breathing hard.

"Cool. I have an idea." Kurt hopped off the couch and headed up the stairs. "Come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was sitting on the floor of the upstairs bathroom, sorting through a basket of soaps and lotions, when Blaine walked in. He was pleased to see that Blaine hadn't done up his pants, although his, um, erection was now hidden inside his underwear. Kurt looked him over before going back to what he'd been doing.

It was all so exciting. Even the making out from earlier had been more exciting than normal, because he knew they had all the time in the world, and wouldn't be interrupted. Kurt felt giddy. Everything about this night was turning him on: the plan to act out their fantasies; how horny and compliant Blaine seemed to be; the power he had felt straddling Blaine on the couch, making him crazy with his touch.

"I was thinking you could wash my feet. Would you like that?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. He was blushing. "Yes. That sounds really good."

Kurt grinned. He felt like he was in control of everything. He could probably choose all his own fantasies to act out _and_ all of Blaine's, and receive no objections. "Good. Because I think if you put your mouth all over my feet _without_ washing them, after they've been in my socks and shoes all day, all I'd be able to think about is how dirty they must be. And I want at least a _chance_ of finding this sexy. So -"

"Yeah, that's totally fine." Blaine gazed at him fondly. "Kurt, thank you for being so accepting about this."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "Well. It's not that bad a fetish to have. I mean, there are _so many_ things I wouldn't be willing to try. So I guess you're lucky you have a fairly non-gross fetish."

Blaine laughed. "One thing though. I don't really want to get my pants wet."

"Then take them off."

Blaine shifted from foot to foot. "Are you sure?"

Kurt turned away from the selection of soaps he had set aside on the floor, so he could face Blaine directly. "Yes. And your shirt."

Blaine hesitated, gripped the bottom of his shirt, and took a breath. Then he pulled the shirt up over his head, revealing his toned abs, his chest hair, his nipples. He looked... strong. Lean. Kurt stared openly, took it all in.

Blaine dropped his shirt onto the floor and pulled his pants down. He kicked them off and bent down to slip his socks off. Then he stood up straight, crossed his arms, uncrossed them, and finally let them hang at his sides. He fisted and unfisted his hands a few times. He tried to bravely meet Kurt's eyes, but Kurt wasn't looking at his face. "Um, so... Good?" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, still admiring Blaine's body, then looked up at his face. "Yeah. Could you do me a favor? Run down to the kitchen and get me two large bowls? One for soap and one for rinsing. They should be in the corner cupboard."

"Uh. Like this?" Blaine looked down at his nearly naked body, at his erection, which was straining out in front of him, pulling the waistband of his underwear away from his skin a little bit. "You want me to walk through your house like this?"

Kurt stood up. "Blaine. We're taking turns, and I have decided it is now my turn. Go get me some bowls please."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, nodded, then smirked and turned to go. Kurt adjusted his own hard-on in his pants, and couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>After they had gathered everything in the bedroom - two bowls of hot water on a big towel on the floor; a luxurious, creamy, non-toxic liquid soap; another towel for drying - Kurt had ushered Blaine out into the hallway temporarily so he could change out of his skinny jeans. When he let Blaine back in, Kurt was wearing some black, knee-length shorts.<p>

"I left my socks on," he said. "I don't know if the Big Reveal is part of it, but you seemed to like taking my boots off for me, so..."

"That's perfect." Blaine grinned. "You're so amazing." He walked up to Kurt and kissed him hard. He took the opportunity to hug Kurt and rub his cock against Kurt's hip a little bit. God, he had been hard for so long. Everything felt so good.

Kurt kissed him back, then went to sit on the edge of the bed, right by the bowls of water. He straightened his shirt, pushed his hair off his forehead, and folded his hands in his lap. "Ok. I'm all yours."

Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt, and started stroking the bare skin of his calves. He explored the shapes of the muscles with his fingers, and pressed his cheek against Kurt's knee, with his eyes closed and his chest heaving. He drew his hands down Kurt's legs to his feet and felt them through the cloth of his socks.

He shifted his focus to just one foot. He pulled the sock down past the heel and traced the bones of the ankle with his fingers, before pulling the sock all the way off. He guided Kurt's foot into one of the bowls, and massaged it firmly as it soaked in the soothing water.

Kurt inhaled and pointed his toes. "It's nice and hot." He petted Blaine's head.

Blaine poured some liquid soap onto Kurt's ankle. It looked so much like come. Fuck. He lifted Kurt's foot out of the water so he could watch the soap drip down. He smeared it with his hand, and rubbed it everywhere, across Kurt's heel, along his arch. The foot was soft and smooth on the top, contrasting deliciously with the rough, calloused skin on the bottom. Everything was soapy slick and wet. So many amazing textures.

Blaine submerged Kurt's foot again, and rubbed it all over, pressed his thumbs in, felt the sensitive places between Kurt's toes, where no one ever touches.

Kurt sighed and rolled his head back. "I could get used to this."

Blaine kept the foot massage going with one hand, and used the other to rub his cock through his underwear. Slowly though. He could come so easily, just a few hard strokes...

"I didn't say you could do that," Kurt said. He was watching Blaine, with one eyebrow raised, in disapproval.

Blaine blushed and used both hands to bring Kurt's soapy foot to the clean water to rinse it off. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's forehead. "I just don't want things to be over yet. For either of us."

"What do you have planned?" Blaine's lips curved in a small smile.

"You'll see." Kurt bounced a little on the bed. "I can't wait for my turn."


	5. Chapter 5

After Blaine had washed, rinsed, and dried off both Kurt's feet, Kurt stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine stayed seated on the floor and gazed up at him, still wearing nothing but his underwear. Kurt pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He was skinny, he didn't have muscle definition like Blaine, and he was hairless, like a girl. But the way Blaine was staring at him hungrily, mouth parted, cheeks flushed... Well, it was encouraging, to say the least.

Kurt got onto the bed and laid on his back. "Ok, this isn't quite my turn yet, but I want you to kiss me first." He had kept his shorts on; he had nothing on underneath, and being the first to be naked would be a little nerve-wracking. But he really wanted to feel their bare chests together.

Blaine got onto the bed and onto his hands and knees above Kurt. He lowered his head down and kissed Kurt's soft lips, nothing touching but their mouths. He deepened the kiss, nipped at Kurt's lips, pressed with his tongue, and still, his body was so far away. It was agonizing.

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's torso as if to hug him and pulled him down forcefully. The shock of so much skin against his, so much of themselves touching, it was electric. Blaine was kissing him passionately, suddenly thrusting against him. Kurt started bunching his hands in Blaine's hair, petting his back, squeezing his ass.

The kissing and grinding and touching, it was all too much. He turned his head to the side, but Blaine kept right on going, kissing his face, his neck, his shoulder. The feeling of Blaine's mouth on his neck was incredible, the biting and sucking. It made Kurt moan loader and buck upward, out of control. Blaine kept jerking his hips aggressively and running one hand over Kurt's sides, down his torso.

Kurt threw his head back and rutted upward, while pulling Blaine's hips down against him, gripping Blaine with both hands. He moaned through gritted teeth. "Wait, don't move," he panted. Blaine held still and stopped biting. "Just wait."

Kurt's cock twitched. Blaine kissed his mouth softly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I just need a minute." Kurt panted and relaxed back onto the bed. "That was close."

Blaine put his mouth right by Kurt's ear. "You're allowed, you know. I want you to feel good."

"I know." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest and hugged him. He laid there a moment, breathing hard. Then he rolled them onto their sides. "Lay down on your front."

Blaine disentangled his legs from Kurt's and rolled onto his front, and crossed him arms under the pillow on which his head was resting. His head was turned to face Kurt and he was smiling. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Kurt got up onto his knees. "Lift your hips." Blaine did so, and Kurt gripped Blaine's underwear with both hands and pulled it partway down Blaine's legs, so he was restrained by it. He sat and watched Blaine squirm, tense his muscles, tilt his hips and his newly exposed ass to slide his cock against the bed.

Kurt straddled Blaine's thighs and ran his hands up and down Blaine's strong back, leaning forward to reach his shoulders. He took some time to just explore the skin, the muscles, the ribs, just pressing and sliding with the flats of his hands. He enjoyed the way Blaine moved under him, rocking slightly, so obviously turned on but helpless to relieve the pressure.

Kurt undid his shorts, and smiled when Blaine jerked at the sound of the zipper. He stroked himself a little. He was so hard. He crawled forward until he was hovering over Blaine's upper back. Then he hesitated.

"My fantasy," he said. "It's kind of a, well, I _think_ it's kind of a weird thing. I'm not sure."

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, I just admitted to you how bad I want your toes in my mouth. Whatever it is, it's not like I have any room to make fun of you or anything."

Kurt nodded. "True." He squeezed his cock, and pushed it down to press against the top of Blaine's back. He pushed forward to rub the head of it against Blaine's neck, just barely touching his hair. He paused. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah. I..." Blaine shifted around under Kurt. "Are you going to come in my hair?"

"No. For now I just want to touch you. All over. With, um. I want to feel you."

Blaine exhaled audibly. "Ok."

Kurt leaned further forward, balanced on one hand, and felt Blaine's soft, tousled curls against his cock, then pressed against the back of Blaine's neck. He squeezed and pressed in slow circles to constantly change the pressure against his most sensitive part. He started crawling backward, to rock into the different parts of Blaine's back. His shoulder blade tensed and spasmed when pressure was put on it. His spine was hard and ridged. The side of his waist, just below his ribs, was more pliant but firm when Kurt pressed his cock against it.

He reached Blaine's ass, and pressed hard against it. He ran the tip of his cock down between the cheeks, and back up again. Blaine thrashed around under him, gasping. "Kurt...! I never thought - It's like you're gonna fuck me, it feels, oh -"

Kurt lost it at those words. He dropped his body down onto Blaine's and started humping desperately against him, feeling his cock pressed tight between their bodies. So much sensation, pressure, skin, Blaine bucking up against him, gasping, moaning.

"God, Kurt, fuck, I feel you, oh, please..." Blaine was getting up on his elbows, tensing all over, pushing back against Kurt, trying to get traction to bend his knees, but he couldn't spread his legs, he was still trapped by the underwear around his thighs. "Kurt, is this what you want?" He was breathless. "Are you imagining fucking me? Is this your fantasy?"

Kurt was grunting and pounding against Blaine, so close to coming, and he realized it wasn't. This wasn't quite his fantasy. He wanted to _see_. It couldn't be over without him seeing it. He abruptly got up on his knees, balanced with one hand on Blaine's back, holding him down. He started urgently stroking his cock, leaning forward so he could point it as low toward Blaine's ass as he could. His fist moved faster, blurring as he desperately kept his eyes fixed on the scene before him.

Blaine was bucking against the bed, gasping, submissive, ready to take whatever he was given. Kurt stroked his cock ever faster while pressing the head of it against Blaine's ass. So close. So hot. Every nerve was on fire. He pressed forward, dug his nails into Blaine's back, gasped, jerked his hips forward and tensed every muscle as he came. He watched spurts of his come shoot onto Blaine's ass, and up onto his back. He moaned and let his eyes flutter shut, only for a second, squeezed his hyper-sensitive cock, watched the come drip down between the cheeks of Blaine's ass, backed off a little to get a better view. Some of it dripped from his back down his side. It was so fucking dirty.

Blaine was still squirming and rubbing against the bed. "Did you like that?"

Kurt moved down the bed to pull Blaine's underwear all the way off. Then he collapsed next to Blaine, worn out from the intensity of his orgasm. "Blaine. Jesus."

"Was it ok?"

Kurt grabbed his head and kissed him hard. "Blaine. It was - yes. That's not even a question."

Blaine grinned and kissed him again. He stroked Kurt's hair. He laughed. "It's dripping. It feels weird."

Kurt just smiled. "Cool."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine squirmed around on the bed, still lying naked on his front. Kurt's come felt really strange dripping down the crack of his ass, warm and wet, and kind of tickly. He was unbearably hard from the way Kurt had been touching him and rubbing against him, and every movement rubbed his cock against the bed and sent jolts of pleasure through him.

He felt so very exposed and ridiculous. Now that Kurt had gotten off and was lying next to him, wearing only his still-undone black shorts, every moment that passed made Blaine feel more and more silly. How must he look, lying here, naked, hard, red-faced, showing off his ass plain as day, covered in come like some kind of slut? It was mortifying, but he was paralyzed with indecision. If he stayed like this, maybe Kurt would take pity on him and get him off. Maybe he'd get a blowjob out of it. But maybe the sight of him would freak Kurt out and he'd have to get dressed in a hurry. Maybe he should start dressing right away...

"Kurt, uh..." Blaine blushed harder, if that was possible, and buried his face in the pillow, muffling his speech. "Do you want me to get dressed, or..."

"Do... you _want_ to get dressed?" Kurt's eyes widened and he covered his face with his hand. "Oh god, I'm sorry Blaine. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry. That was disgusting. I'll get you a cloth..." He started to get up off the bed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and held him there. "No! No, don't leave. I'm just, I probably look really gross and I wasn't sure if, um, you would want to see me, like this..."

Kurt knitted his eyebrows and looked him over. Blaine's tan, slim, lightly muscled body was completely exposed, tense and rocking against the bed, splattered with lines of Kurt's own come like the most incredible erotic fantasy. Kurt shook his head. "I can't think of any reason I wouldn't want to see you. You're crazy. This is... This is just amazing. I can't believe you let me do that to you."

Blaine turned his head to look at him. Kurt was still looking at his body, licking his lips, blushing, looking pleased, or at least intrigued. Definitely - probably - not grossed out. Blaine turned onto his side and spread his arms. "Snuggles?"

Kurt smiled and relaxed into Blaine's arms, encircling Blaine in his own. He buried his head in Blaine's chest and kissed the skin there. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Blaine felt a lot less humiliated now that their bodies were together, and Kurt couldn't scrutinize him from a distance like a lab subject. The come between his ass cheeks was wet and squishy and that was just fucking weird, but at least Kurt couldn't see it now. Blaine's erection was between them, pressing against Kurt's stomach, twitching occasionally like it had a mind of its own. It felt good and it was hard not to buck his hips, but he managed to stay still and enjoy Kurt's soft touches and gentle embrace. "What do you want to do now?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair, petting his back and sighing softly.

Kurt traced lines on Blaine's chest with one hand, and moved his hips around, getting comfortable. In the process, he pressed against Blaine's cock, stimulating it as if by accident. He took a slow, deep breath, then said, "Kiss my toes."

Blaine propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at Kurt's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Blaine almost couldn't move fast enough. He scooted down to the foot of the bed and sat upright, legs spread in front of him. He took one of Kurt's feet in both his hands, and just held it for a second, waiting for Kurt to change his mind.

Kurt laid on his back, and folded his hands daintily on his stomach. He tilted his head up to watch what Blaine was doing.

Blaine stroked Kurt's foot all over, tentatively at first, then held it up to his face. He kissed the big toe first. It wiggled. He kissed each of the other toes, one at a time, making them curl and flex, then flicked his tongue between the two smallest toes. He was so desperately turned on.

He could hear Kurt inhale sharply at the sensation. Kurt sat up a bit to watch, leaning back on his elbows. He looked neutral, and curious - not judging, just watching.

Blaine pressed Kurt's big toe against his lips, kissed it, licked the underside of it. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed with the feeling of just being allowed to do this. He dragged his tongue across the creases on the bottoms of each toe, enjoying the way they wriggled. He kissed the bottom of Kurt's foot, and felt it all over with his hands.

He licked a long stripe from Kurt's heel to his toes, then sucked the biggest toe into his mouth. He felt it all over with his tongue, moaning uncontrollably. He couldn't believe the sounds he was making, but he couldn't stop either. How many times had he fantasized about this very thing, while stroking his cock under the covers, in the dark, trying to be quiet? How many times had he blushed upon seeing Kurt's colorful boots and imagined taking them off just to do this? He was drooling around Kurt's toe messily, getting his own chin wet with saliva.

Suddenly he felt a delicious pressure against his cock, fucking finally, the stroking of rough skin, of... One of Blaine's hands flew down to his crotch to grab - oh fuck, it was Kurt's foot. Kurt was rubbing his foot against Blaine's cock. "Mmm! Mm...!" Blaine moaned loudly, desperately, achingly turned on. This was incredible.

Kurt was laying back, looking relaxed, unruffled, like everything was normal. One leg was stretched out, straining forward rhythmically to rub against Blaine's cock, the other foot up in the air where Blaine was holding it. His cock was soft, shamelessly hanging out of his open zipper.

Blaine sucked Kurt's toe and used one hand to frantically jerk Kurt's other foot against his cock. Everything was electric, tingling, flashing lights, his heart was beating so fast. He felt Kurt's little toes move against his face. He watched the stretch of Kurt's leg, his tongue on his lips, his eyes wide and watching. Oh fuck, oh fuck, so close. He felt Kurt's foot against his cock. Pleasure shot through him. Every part of him was burning with need. Oh god he was coming, moaning around Kurt's toe, bucking forward. He pressed Kurt's foot hard against the head of his cock. Come splattered on his own stomach, his hand, everywhere.

He released the toe from his lips and held it against his open mouth, gasping, heart pounding. He squeezed his cock between Kurt's other foot and his own body, sending waves of aftershocks through him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, one hand on each of Kurt's feet, holding them there.

Blaine was still panting when Kurt started to flex and bend his leg, the one still being held in the air. "My foot's asleep." Kurt smiled shyly. "Sorry."

Blaine kissed Kurt's foot, then lowered it to the bed. "It's ok. Thank you. Kurt..." Blaine felt another rush of sensation against his cock. His eyes fluttered shut. "That was incredible. I can't even... That was exactly what I wanted."

"Oh good." Kurt spread his arms, as Blaine had done earlier. "Come here."

Blaine wiped the saliva from his mouth and chin with his hand. He was now covered in come on both sides, and Kurt still wasn't naked. "I'll get your shorts messy."

"I don't care."

Blaine crawled up the bed and laid next to Kurt, and snuggled up in his arms. He could feel his own heart beat where his chest pressed against Kurt's. He was so utterly spent.

Kurt spoke softly and timidly. "So... I believe it's my turn now."

Blaine laughed. "I don't think I can _move_. Can your turn wait a little while?"

"No. Right now please. You don't have to move."

Blaine took a deep breath. "What do you want to do? Are you going to come on me again?"

"No."

Blaine felt simultaneously relieved and disappointed. It was confusing.

Kurt was blushing. "For my turn, I want to go to sleep with you, and wake up with you. I want you in my bed when I wake up. That's the fantasy I want to try next."

Blaine smiled, and shifted so he could kiss Kurt's face. "Really?"

"Is that ok?"

"That's more than ok." Blaine kissed Kurt harder, and stroked his hair. "I want to try that fantasy too." He laid his head back and relaxed into Kurt's embrace. "I have the same one."


End file.
